Aqua
is a minor protagonist of Two Souls. She is a member of the rebellion of the former Hiemail Kingdom. She is hot-blooded and determined to fight whenever needed. Aqua usually wields shuriken. Personality Aqua is an open-hearted girl, who appears very strict towards strangers and is usually on guard towards people she doesn't know. She is a proud member of the Hiemail Rebellion and is very strict about the Rebellion's rules. She keeps hatred towards the Yamazake Kingdom, especially their king and the legacy she's heard about Masatake. She is determined to make the King pay for his moves and would do anything to 'save' her kingdom from his regime. Aqua is usually known as the hot-blooded ninja, who has a great sense of justice and a big heart for children. She enjoys nothing more than helping others and seeing everyone's happy faces. Towards her friends, however, Aqua is quite a different person. She can be very playful and likes to challenge them a lot. She especially enjoys being at festivals and her favorite time a year is the Hiemail Grand Festival, which is held every year in late spring and early summer. She may also goof around sometimes and make bad jokes when they are not needed. Yet, she can get angry quite fast and never hides from a fight. When she first met Masa, she confused him with Take and tried to attack him. However, now she considers Masa as her friend and tries supporting him to find the strength to believe in himself again. Appearance Aqua is a girl of average height. She has straight, dark blue colored hair that she has tied into a ponytail. Even though being tied into a ponytail, her hair reaches down to her hips. The ponytail is hold by a black ribbon. She has friendly, green colored eyes. She usually wears the dark blue uniform of the Hiemail Rebellion. The uniform resembles a ninja's outfit, while also displaying details of a Japanese warrior's armor and a traditional Japanese kimono. However, Aqua wears black boots instead of the traditional Japanese shoes. Around her neck, Aqua wears a dark blue scarf that almost reaches down to her knees. She wears her shuriken around her hips, where they are hidden by her armor. When attending the Hiemail Grand Festival, she usually wears a deep sea blue colored yukata, with a short skirt. The sleeves of the yukata are also shorter than usually. The yukata displays a tyrian purple colored flower pattern. Around her tummy, she wears a black colored belt-like cloth, which has a sky blue colored cord tied around it. The cord is tied into a flower-shaped knot. Yet, she would never walk around without her shuriken, which are hidden inside the black cloth. Relationships *'Masa:' Masa is the emotional side of Masatake, who Aqua despises. When she first met Masa, she thought he was Take and almost attacked him. But due to his strange behavior, she didn't attack him after all. In addition, she and her friends decided to support Masa on becoming confident. The girls have yet to get used to the fact he used to be Masatake, the one that caused the most trouble in the last 100 years. *'Hiemail Rebellion:' The Hiemail Rebellion is like Aqua's family. She joined the Rebellion after the lead of her kingdom has been taken over by the Yamazake regime. Aqua recently formed a group with Cathy, Deniece, Hayley, and Forest, who is the son of the Rebellion's leader. Even though their group was supposed to only exist to fight the regime, they soon became good friends who usually spend every day together. Aqua has an especially good relationship with Deniece, the former princess of her kingdom. Skills Aqua's actual skills are further unknown, however, it is known that she is very agile and uses star-shaped shuriken to attack her enemies. She usually uses them in order to either stun or to trap them. Then, she uses martial arts to defeat them or make them talk. As a child of the Hiemail Kingdom, Aqua has element based attacks. Yet, despite her name, Aqua wields a air and wind based magic that allows her to partly control the wind around her. While she can't use the wind to fly, she is able to create a storm that can lift her or others to higher places which they usually couldn't reach. Aqua is also the one of the two known wind-warriors to use a pacifistic power to fight. The other was Masatake, who was able to create heavy storms with his willpower. Etymology - Aqua is the Latin word for "water". However, Aqua is also the name of a greenish-blue color, a variation of the color cyan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aqua_(color) Trivia *Aqua's favorite animals are red pandas. References '''' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:FairySina Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yousei A. Sina